Não era pra você
by Sukitz
Summary: o que um mal entendido pode gerar?[oneshot]


**não era pra você!!!**

A horas eles aguardavam ansiosamente pelo sinal da saída.

Afinal, não é sempre que é o ultimo dia de aula.

A professora de geografia¹ havia deixado eles sozinhos na sala com um monitor.

Deviam todos estar escrevendo. E era isso que acontecia... mas não escreviam o que a professora escrevia... escreviam para seus amigos...

Foi ai que aconteceu.

Um bilhete com uma letra bem conhecida chegou a um certo Hyuuga.

Ao abrir o bilhete seus olhos calmos se arregalaram

**"odeio-te! Você merece morrer nas profundezas do inferno!"**

E um outro bilhete ia ao chão sem ninguém perceber.

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN

Finalmente o momento que todos esperavam chegou

As malas, já prontas desde o recreio, eram retiradas de debaixo das mesas e os alunos corriam para fora

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Neji, saiu rápido da sala, se dirigindo ao lugar mais próximo no qual ele pudesse ficar só

Na sala Só havia mais uma pessoa

Uma menina com seus coques laterais olhando para a carteira na frente da sala do lado da janela, procurando um certo Hyuuga que normalmente é o ultimo a sair da sala

Foi até a mesa e viu o papel de seu bilhete todo amassado e rabiscado

Não dava mais pra ler nada

Ela achou que ele havia ficado bravo... mas por que? Ela somente o havia chamado para tomar sorvete comemorando o fim do ultimo ano deles na mesma escola.

Nisso ela também pegou sua mochila e foi em direção à saída

- Ten-Ten-sempai!- uma novata veio correndo em sua direção

- oi Hina-chan! - a menina corou. Ela não tinha tanta intimidade com a veterana

- v-você v-viu o Neji-nii-san?

- depois que acabou a aula não o vi mais... ele saiu rápido da sala hoje... nem sequer falou comigo...

- n-nossa... é-é melhor e-eu procurá-lo... obrigada Ten-Ten-sempai!- e a garota dos olhos brancos correu para procurar o primo

A outra resolveu ajudar, já que não tinha mesmo ninguém a esperando em casa

Ela andava pelo corredor de sua sala quando ouviu ágüem gritando coisas como "fogo da juventude!" ou "não deixe de queimar seu fogo da juventude!" vindo do banheiro masculino

Ela pensou que eram Lee e Gai falando asneiras e continuou a procurar o colega sumido

Mas no banheiro não estavam Lee e Gai. Estavam Lee e Neji

Lee tentando animar o outro e o outro com um olhar vazio para o nada

- mas Neji! Não se preocupe de ela te odiar! Você não pode desistir! Vá falar com ela! A faça pedir desculpas! Não deixe que seu fogo da juventude se apague!

Neji, por algum motivo de burrice aguda, ouviu Lee e foi atrás de Ten-Ten...

Mas não antes de enfiar a cabeça do Rock numa privada...

Ten-Ten entrou novamente em sua sala. Vai que ele esqueceu alguma coisa?

Ela estava olhando pro chão e viu um bilhetinho

O pegou na mão e leu

Ficou branca

Antes que seu cérebro processasse a informação ela sentiu um calafriu

- que bom, heim?

- hã?- ela se virou e viu o Hyuuga a fitando com uma expressão nada amigável.

- por que escreveu aquilo? Mereço ser odiado? O que eu fiz?- falou quase gritando

- n-não era p-pra você, N-Neji...

- vai inventar histórias pro Lee que ele acredita!- ele a interrompeu gritando cada fez mais perto

- mas... não era pra você!

- CALA A BOCA! RETIRA O QUE DISSE AGORA!

Realmente o Hyuuga ficava assustador quando bravo

- ANDA RETIRA! SE TEM CORAGEM PRA ESCREVER AGORA RETIRA!

Ela ia responder e...

- VAI LOGO! OU ISSO OU EXPLICA POR QUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA!

- ... posso falar?- ela manteu a calma...

- fala!- disse se sentando bruscamente em uma cadeira ainda a fitando

- esse era o bilhete pra você...- disse mostrando o papel que encontrara a pouco na sala- aquele, que você recebeu, era para aquele menino nojento do Haku que fica me enchendo o saco...

Ele apanhou o bilhete da mão dela bruscamente

Abriu o papel e leu alto

- "vamos tomar um sorvete? Sei que você não gosta muito mas acho que seria legal pra comemorar o nosso ultimo dia de aula na mesma escola já que não irei conseguir entrar no mesmo colégio que você... o que acha?"

Depois de ler ele a olhou novamente

Ela fazia um enorme esforço para não chorar

Estava com raiva

Estava triste

Estava se sentindo muito mal por ter magoado o amigo... mesmo sendo sem querer

- Ten-Ten eu...

- n-não precisa pedir desculpas... próxima vez eu escrevo o nome da p-pessoa q-que eu quero xingar...

- não ia pedir desculpas- ela o fitou surpresa- ia te chamar pra tomar sorvete - deu um sorriso a lá "ene ponto ene" e disse baixinho- apologias²...

Ela sorriu de volta - vamos sim

Ela sabia que eles eram as únicas pessoas da escola que sabiam o que significava "apologias"

E pra ela isso foi mais que uma prova de que ele a considerava especial...

Apesar de nem ter pensado nisso no momento...

Ambos foram tomar sorvete sem se preocupar com horários

**FIM**

¹ essa fic foi feita em homenagem à minha psora de geo que eu magoei com um mal entendido...

² "apologias" é a mesma coisa que "desculpa"

É o seguinte... eu manquei com a minha psora de geo e agora to meio que me sentindo mal...

Mesmo ela nem lendo isso aqui eu acho que devia, no mínimo, isso à ela...

Sorry Helo!

Num era pra você aquele "te odeio" era pra minha mammy que eu estava brava com ela na hora...

A! e mais uma coisinha prum final bem "By vick"

**Extra**

- Nii-san! Nii-san! - chamava Hinata preocupada já que não achava o primo

- Hinata! O que faz aqui?- perguntou a diretora

- não acho meu primo!

- mas a aula acabou há horas!

- quantas horas?

- 6 horas!

- 6 horas?

- é! E o Neji saiu lá pelas 1 e meia com a Ten-Ten

- que? E eu ainda estou aqui?

- bem... sim...

- eu mato eles!

Numa sorveteria próxima dois jovens estavam conversando animados enquanto um funcionário tentava fazê-los ir embora...

Mas eles o ignoravam.


End file.
